The Eleventh Digiwarrior
by Iron Leaguer fan
Summary: Cell had been a destructive monster his whole life. But when a girl named Jade finds him and takes him in, his life turns upside down. And he goes on an adventure that would change his fate forever. P.S: In this story, Cell is in his perfect form.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

Me: Okay, it's been a long time since I last wrote a story. But today, I'm going to make a Zero and Cell fiction(don't get me wrong, I'm not shipping them.). Also, I'm going to get things to be interesting, and there will be some characters in addition to the main two. So thanx to everyone who supported me up until now.

Vegeta: Would you stop blabbing and get to the story already, you stupid woman?!

Zero: Vegeta! That's not a way to treat a lady! (turns to me)I'm sorry about this.

Me(sweatdrop): No problem at all. Anyway, I do not own the characters. Dbz, Egyxos, Shippu! Iron Leaguer, Megaman x and all other characters belong to their rightful owners.

Vegeta: Here she goes blabbing again.

Zero: Vegeta.(gives him a death glare)

Vegeta: ...

Cell(suddenly enters): Well, Vegeta is right about something, the disclaimer took you quite long. But it would be better if he had done this. (kisses the back of my hand)Could you start the main plot, please?

Me(blush really hard): O-Okay. Since you've asked nicely. Alright, let's get started, folks! Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1: Memories

The night was cool and silent. The pitch dark sky was lit by the silver rays of the moon. Near the lake in Iron Earth's mountains, a tall figure was standing there thinking. He had china white skin with purple and golden strips on his face, green armor on his body with black long bug wings on his back, and a green helmet on his head. He was thinking about his memories with a certain Saiyan. No, not that cocky prince who keeps talking about his pride all the time, not his son with the long purple hair who he had killed easily once, not that goofy overconfident fool who just walked away and made his son continue his battle, and certainly not the boy who killed him and sent him to Hell. No, he wasn't thinking about any of these Saiyans. His thoughts were focused on a blonde long-haired Saiyan who is also a maverick hunter.

' _He could have let me die._ ', he thought and reminisced the time when he was imperfect and Kanjer almost destroyed him until that blonde young man stood in his way, ' _Why would he do that? Why would he spare my life? He could have just let Alpha destroy me for good, but he didn't. Why?_ ', he thought. Then, he closed his magenta eyes and began to remember the evets that happened between him and that kid.

Flashback 1*

A green creature with a long tail, pink snake eyes and orange mouth was laying in a cave since there was a snow storm outside. From all places on Earth, this island had to be freezing. Not only that. Also, Alexander Omega the legendary Prince of Chaos was living on it. Sure he could absorb energies from a lot of warriors, but Alexander? He was a different story. He could sense that his power level was far beyond his cells to handle. While he was lost in these thoughts, a boy entered the cave with a small pack in his hand. He turned around and looked at the boy. He had blonde long hair, shiny blue eyes and wearing a black and red armor with a thick claok over it to keep away the cold. In summary, that child was a mini copy of Alexander. "Oh, hey there! You're finally up? Here, I brought you some food. Grandpa cooked it. And believe me, it tastes yummy.", the boy said with an innocent smile on his face. The green android felt a strong energy from the child, so he found this a golden opportunity to continue his process to perfection. So, he moved his pointy tail toward the child slowly to absorb his energy, "You shouldn't think about it, mister.", his tail stopped in place and he was really shocked that this little brat was able to sense his movement. "If you absorb my energy and hurt me, grandpa would be really mad at you. You won't like it when he's mad.", he said then giggled at his own words, "By the way, I'm Zero Omega. Most of my acquaintances call me Z. What's your name?", he said, still smilling. Wait! Did he just say 'Omega'? Then this must be Alexander's grandson, the little scaredy brat who always hides behind him. He didn't want to tell his name, so he kept silent.

"It's okay if you didn't want to tell me.", Zero said then opened the box and it was filled with good looking food, "Here. Have a bite. It's even better than stealing people's energy.", he was surprised that this kid had the guts to say all these things to him. He looked at Zero then at the food, and his vision kept travelling between them. In the end, he couldn't resist and started eating -even an android needs to eat-. When he finished, he looked at the blonde kid who was staring at him the whole time, "What are you staring at?", he asked with a bothered tone in his voice. Zero kept silent for a minute then he spoke up, "Oh, nothing. You surely were hungry.", he said and smiled again.

Right then, the snow storm outside had stopped, and Zero picked up everything and before he leaves, he turned to him and said: "I really hope that we could meet again in the future. See you later."

Flashback end*

' _He was really kind. Anyway, what he hoped for came true. Ten years later, I met the same boy and he saved me from Alpha._ ', he thought then looked at the sky, ' _Even when my perfection was complete and he fought against me, he spared my life just like that._ '

Flashback 2*Paris*

He was about to be finished off by Alpha again, until ' ** _he_** ' showed up. "Leave him to me, Kanjer. He's mine!", he recognized the voice and looked at its direction to see the seventeen years old Saiyan looking at him with determine. "Well, hello, Zero. It's quite a nice coincidence to see you again.", he said with an evil smirk on his face. Zero just whistled in amusement and said: "So this is the 'perfection' you were talking about, huh? You look really sharp."

"Why, thank you.", he said and stood in a fighting stance, "Now, let's see what you've got, kid!", he said then shot an energy blast at Zero who unsheathed his sword and used some technique that turned it to orange and made it reflect the shot away. "Let's take our battle away from the citizens. I know a good place for us to fight.", Zero said making him smirk interestedly, "And were that might be?", he said. The young Saiyan sheathed his sword and said: "Follow me." And they both flew towards the Boulogne woods.

When they arrived there, Zero smiled and landed on the ground followed by him. "I must say, this is a nice spot you picked, Zero.", he said with a sneaky smile.

"Thank you."

"By the way, I'm really interested in that technique you used to reflect my attack into the air.", he said and waited for the young man's answer, "You liked it? It's called Rekkyoudan-Violent Mirror Severing-, it's a kendo technique I have learned that depends on transferring some of the swordsman's energy to the sword which makes it reflect the opponent's shots."

"Good technique, indeed.", he said then poised himself in a fighting stance, "Don't hold back, Zero. Show me all of your sword techniques." "Don't worry. I will!", Zero said and unsheathed his sword again. Then, the battle began. Zero used all his sword techniques from Youdantotsu to Raikousen but he could dodge them all. Then, he gave the young blonde Saiyan a hard punch to the stomach that made him collapse. "What's the matter, Zero? Giving up already?", he said then kicked Zero's torso with all his strength causing him to cough blood. The young hunter wouldn't give up. He stood up, raised his energy level and began to aim rapid kicks and puches at the magenta-eyed android, but the other would just dodge him.

The battle continued for hours, Zero's friends were watching and praying that Zero would win. The two warriors kept fighting until each one of them had raised his energy level to its highest, each prepared a kamehameha then shot it at the other, they were both hit then they fell to the ground. "It's a draw then, huh?", he said while looking at the sky, "Yeah. Although, I haven't imagined that we would be at the same power level.", Zero said. Then, they both began to laugh and the other hunters had no idea why these two were laughing. They stopped laughing, fixed themselves into a sitting position, and smirked at each other. "I have to admit, you have become stronger since last time I saw you, Zero. You impressed me."

"Same thing to you. I was impressed by your power.", Zero said then chuckled and got up then went towards him and gave him a hand to help him on his feet, "Need a hand?", he said with a smile. He was shocked at the offer, but then he smirked and said: "I wouldn't accept any hand but yours." Then, he took his hand and got up. "I'll work harder to raise my energy levels, so that next time when we meet, we would continue this battle and decide who's the best warrior." "Same goes for me, Zero."

"Promise?", Zero asked stretching his arm and forming his hand into a fist, he smiled to himself and said: "Of course. (slaps his fist with Zero's)Promise."

When he turned around and began to leave, the other Maverick Hunters gathered around Zero to make sure he was alright, "Oh, and Cell?", he stopped when the blonde Maverick Hunter called his name then turned around to face him, "Next time when you lure me into a fight, try not to harm the innocents, okay?", Cell smirked to that request and replied: "I'll try to keep that in mind."

Flashback end*

Right at that moment, Cell stood up looking at the moon, "Zero! When I see you next time, I'll show you how strong I've become!", he shouted then went back to the house were he was staying with a twenty-eight years old girl and her blind mother and a nine years orphan girl. "I'm home.", he said and the twenty-eight years old girl looked at him with annoyed green eyes -she had jade green eyes and long black hair that reached her waist-, "You're late.", she said crossing her arms on her chest, her mother however directed her head to Cell's direction and smiled, "Well, welcome back, Cell.", she said then stood up and started walking towards him. She stampled over a pillow and almost dropped on her face if Cell wasn't fast enough to catch her, "Thank you, son. I really am a clumsy old lady." "Mom! Don't say that about yourself! You're only fifty."

"Maybe. Jade, have you prepared dinner?", she asked. Jade sighed deeply and went to put the food on the table, that's when the little girl came from her room and looked at Cell with puffed grumpy face. "Good evening, Shizumi.", he said with a smile, Shizumi was still angry at him, "You promised me to play 'tag' together! I waited for you but you didn't come!", she yelled then tears started forming in her eyes, "You keep meditating all day long. You hate me, don't you?", she then began to cry. Cell's magenta eyes softened at the sight of the crying little girl, he helped Jade's mother to sit down then held Shizumi close to his chest and said: "Shh. Calm down, I would never hate you, Shizumi. I promise, tomorrow will be all just for you, deal?"

Shizumi wipped away her tears and smiled at Cell, "Deal! But you better not forget this promise, or else I'll be mad at you.", she said happily. Then, they all sat to the table to eat, "Speaking of tomorrow, I heard that Kiwami is going to drop by.", Jade's mother said drawing Cell's attention, "That's right. And I heard from the others that he's bringing his teammates along, and some of the Maverick Hunters too." ' _Maverick Hunters?_ ', he wondered if Zero was coming along, then Shizumi spoke his mind, "Who of the Maverick Hunters in particular?", she asked and Jade tried to memorize Jyuurouta's message to them, "Let's see, there will be Gin, the Count of Monte Cristo, Vegeta, the four criminals, Colonel Kanjer and General Zero.", she answered and Cell was surprised about the title she gave to Zero, ' _So Zero has become the General of the Maverick Hunters. Well, I didn't expect less from him._ ' "Why are they coming tomorrow? Is there a special occasion in your village?", he asked. "Why, yes. Tomorrow is the village's festival. There'll be lot's of fun. Music, fireworks, games and lots of food.", Jade answered excitedly, "Oh well, I guess I'll never be able to understand humans.", he commented and continued eating, Jade raised an eyebrow at his action and said: "For your record, Mr. 'Perfect', Kiwami is not a human, he's an Iron Leaguer. Specialized in kendo. And oh, I forgot! He said there will also be some guests from a dimension called Egyxos."

After that, everyone went to bed. Cell was still up thinking of the rumors about the Maverick Hunters being powered up and becoming stronger than ever. "Hey, Mr. 'Perfect'. You're still up?", he turned around to see Jade smirking at him, "Annoying human. What do you want?!", he shouted and she was surprised at his action but she pulled herself together, "Well, this annoying human saved your life, took you into her house and gave you everything you need to survive, so you should be grateful!", she yelled at him and he was really shocked of the courage this girl had, he then smirked at her and said: "You're right. I'm sorry, Jade."

She was surprised by his reaction but then she smiled at him, "Well, you should go get some sleep. Even the strongest warriors need some rest.", she said and started walking to the door. "Good night, Cell." "Good night, Jade.", he said as he watched her leaving his room. Cell took a last look at the starry night sky then laied on his bed. "General Zero Omega. That sounds pretty good. Oh, well, I'd like to see how much stronger he has got, when the right time comes.", he said to himself then closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The festival

Chapter 2: The festival

It was the morning of the village's festival, and all of the villagers were waiting for their special guests of Leaguers and pharaohs. Meanwhile, Cell was just wandering in the forest along with Shizumi. He liked the company of the little girl. She was like a little sister to Jade and to him as well. "Hey, Cell?", asked Shizumi making the bio android look at her, "Will you come to the festival this evening?", this question shocked him entirely. He kept silent for a moment, then sighed loudly and turned to her with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry, Shizumi, but I can't. If the villagers see me, they would be afraid of me, not to mention that the Maverick Hunters don't like me at all, so the festival would turn into a big mess. I don't want to ruin it for you or for Jade, got it?", he explained and the little black-haired nodded in agreement. Then, they continued their walk holding hands with each other, but Cell's mind was focused on Zero and his friends. ' _How do these Egyxos guys look like? I just can't wait to meet them and see for myself._ ', he thought then looked at Shizumi who was now watching the bull-headed shrike flying around, and she was laughing happily. That moment, Jade came calling for Shizumi, "There you are, Shizumi. Gosh, you two are like ninjas, I could barely keep up with you.", she sighed and said: "Now, Shizumi, let's get you prepared. It's only a matter of time before Kiwami and his friends arrive." With that, the two girls went home while Cell preferred to stay alone and meditate.

Meanwhile, the Maverick Hunters had already made their way to the village with Jyuurouta's help. Everyone were so excited, especially the pharaonic warriors who kept looking around in awe. "Amazing. This is nothing like the buildings we have in the golden city.", Hyksos said with amusement and his fellow warriors agreed with him. "I must say, Jyuurouta. Your home town is truely magnificent.", said the golden pharaoh, Kefer, making the indigo kendo leaguer look at him with a smile on his face, "Thank you, Kefer-dono."

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome. But if you didn't notice, young brother, we don't look normal for these people! Or at least acceptable.", Exaton said then the villagers came to welcome Jyuurouta and his friends. The children were amazed to see real life pharaohs like Kefer and Exaton. Some of them were amazed by the appearance of Anubi, Sekhmet, Toth, Horus, Nakt and Hatanor. Jyuurouta introduced the villagers to his teammates, and Zero introduced himself and his companions to the villagers as well. After that, they went to the house where Jyuurouta used to live in before he joins Silver Castle(watch Shippu! Iron Leaguer episodes 5 and 6 for more details). Everyone were really comforted, especially Top Joy who was jumping around with so much enthusiasm:

Top Joy: Happy! Look, guys! Those nice people prepared the place for us! This is so cool-ne!

The Count: By the way, Jyuurouta. I noticed that the villagers were preparing for something.

Vegeta: Now that you've mentioned it. We all noticed that.

Kefer: Is there some special celebration taking place today?

Kiwami Jyuurouta: Of course. I brought you here on purpose this day; because I wanted you to participate in the village's traditional festival.

Top Joy: Happy! A festival! That's really cool-ne!

Gold Foot: Hey, Jyuurouta? Don't humans wear Kimono in this kind of celebrations?

Kiwami Jyuurouta: You're right, Foot. (turns to Zero)I guess you guys need to do a little dressing.

Zero: Sure thing. But first, let's take a tour around the village. This way, we won't get lost during the festival.

Anubi: Alright! And I'm sure I'll be scouting the area...

Ramses(covers his ears with his hands): I don't hear you! Lalalalala!

Anubi: ...better than Ramses!

Ramses(pissed off): You know what? That does it! I'll get you for that!

Anubi: You'll have to catch me first!

He starts laughing while running, and Ramses started chasing him. Everyone laughed at the view then started walking around the village. In their way, a three years old girl clung to Sekhmet's tail. "Oh, hey there, little one. Where are your parents?", she said and the little girl just smiled at her. "Kitty cat.", she said pointing at Sekhmet. The pharaonic lioness stepped back in shock and said: "What?! I'm not a kitty cat."

She looked at her friends with a face bright red and noticed that the three of Anubi, Toth and Vegeta were holding back from laughing. Then, she looked back at the little girl who kept skipping around her. "Kitty cat. Kitty cat. You're a big talking kitty cat.", she said while giggling and skipping around the 'big talking kitty cat' as she called her. The embarrassed lioness took a deep breath then knelt to look closer at the child. "Listen, child, we are both girls here, so please stop calling me a kitty cat in front of of my friends.", she said pointing at the group, but the little girl kept calling her 'kitty cat'. "Saya!", a female voice called getting everyone's attention. The little girl smiled as she saw a woman coming her way, "Mommy!", she yelled happily and ran towards her mother. "Saya, I hope you were not bothering the guests.", the mother said then looked at Jyuurouta with a smile, "Oh. Hello, Kiwami. You're looking great.", she said with a smile. Jyuurouta smiled back at her, bowed politely and said: "Thank you, miss Yamamoto. You look good as well."

Miss Yamamoto turned her attention to her daughter, who was pulling her kimono. "What is it, Saya?", she asked and Saya just smiled at her, "Mommy, did you know that miss Sekhmet is a nice kitty cat?", she asked with an innocent smile and her mother quickly looked at Sekhmet and said: "I'm sorry if my daughter has bothered you."

"Not at all, miss Yamamoto. Saya is a sweet little angel in fact.", said Sekhmet with a smile, then Saya went with her mother to prepare herself for the festival. When Sekhmet turned around, she saw the three males laughing after Anubi said: "She didn't bother you. She just called you a 'kitty cat'!"

Right then, Sekhmet slapped them on their faces so hard that it left a red mark on them. "Well, that would teach you guys not to bother a lady.", Gold Heart said, then they all went back to the house to prepare themselves. As they were about to change their clothes, they noticed that one of them was missing:

Zero: Hey, guys? Where's Kha?

Gin: That's odd. He was right behind me when we were scouting the village.

Kanjer: Maybe he's dead.

Gold Heart(with anger): Kanjer! Stop it! This isn't funny!

Kanjer(smiles maliciously): Whatever.

Ben: Seriously? Now is not the right time for him to disappear.

While they were worried, Kha entered the house with a little girl on his shoulder. "Kiwami-senpai!", she yelled happily and the gigantic warrior put her down, so she ran to Jyuurouta and hugged him. "Hello there, Shizumi-dono. So Kha-dono was with you, huh?", Jyuurouta asked. Kha explained how he met with her while he was exploring the area, "And that was the whole thing.", the giant man said.

"Seriously, Kha? Sometimes, you make us worry like Hell. Don't you ever do that again.", Anubi said. Zero just sighed and told everyone to get ready, and they all did. Well, except for Nakt and Hatanor who preferred to stay behind, everyone got ready; even though Vegeta and Ramses gave the others a hard time to wear the kimono, everything was done and they all went to the village.

Kha went with Shizumi to the forest nearby. The little girl said that she wanted to see the fireworks from her favorite spot. When they both were there, Kha sat down and looked at the sky. "Kha-niichan.", he looked at the little girl as she said his name, wondering what she wanted.

"I'm glad we found a suitable kimono for you. You look really good in brown.", she said with a smile, and the giant Egyptian man smiled back at her then looked at the burnt-brown clothing with a golden dragon on the back. He liked it. It felt comfortable. "Kha-niichan?", she said and Kha looked down at her with curiosity, "I want to tell you a secret.", this sentence made the pharaonic warrior more curious to know what is it. "I'm listening.", he said and Shizumi looked at a far away cabin and pointed at it:

Shizumi: You see that house? That's where I live with Jade-neechan and her mother.

Kha: This is good.

Shizumi(smiles): And **_he_ ** is living with us too.

Kha: Huh? Who is **_he_**?

Shizumi: My best friend ever. He's a nice guy, and I think Jade-neechan got the hots for him.

Kha: Got the hots for him? You mean she loves him?

Shizumi(giggles): Yeah. You can say that.

Kha: Can you tell me his name?

Shizumi(looks down sadly): No. Sorry, I can't tell you now.

Kha(smiles and carries her): It's okay. You don't have to tell me, if you promised him not to do it.

Shizumi(smiles): Yay! Thanks, Kha-niichan! You're the best!

The little girl hugs the bigger figure tightly, and he hugs back with less strength so he wouldn't hurt her.

Right then, fireworks started igniting the sky with bright colours, and they both watched it happily. Little did Kha know, the friend Shizumi mentioned was watching them from the shades, ' _So this is one of the Egyxos warriors. Interesting._ ', the bio android thought then walked away into the darkness of the night.

Back in the village, both Silver X and the Maverick Hunters were enjoying themselves. Even Kefer and Exaton were having fun. Everyone were happy at the festival except for Kanjer, who suddenly got an emergency call from Laquia about a dangerous killer on the run. The brunette walked to Zero to tell him about his leave, "General, I've got an urgent matter to deal with.", he said.

"Okay. Be careful.", Zero said. Kanjer smirked at him and said: "Hmph. As expected from you."

Zero looked at Kanjer with shock in his eyes, "What do you mean?", he asked and the Alpha tamer just shrugged, "Nothing.", he said then went away.

When the festival was over, everyone went back to Jyuurouta's place. Kha came shortly after them; as he took Shizumi to her place first. Gold Heart noticed Kanjer's absence and got worried:

Gold Heart: Z. Where's Kanjer?

Zero: He went on a mission of his own.

Ben: Seriously? Again?

Gold Foot: That guy really doesn't know how to have fun.

Mach Windy: Well, that's how he is. We can't change that.

Anubi: Anyway, (yawn)I'm so tired. I'll go to sleep now.

The Count: I think we all should get some rest as well.

Zero: Yeah. Come on, guys. Let's go to sleep.

They all go to sleep, but Jyuurouta stays awake thinking about Kanjer, ' _Kanjer-dono, what are you doing right now?_ ', he thought then went to his charging stance and drifted into deep sleep.

Meanwhile, Kanjer was done with the killer and his partners in his own ways. The golden eyed colonel was full with blood and smiling maliciously. "You seem happy about what you've done. This is the fourteenth time this month.", Kanjer turned around and saw the super Namek, Piccolo, standing out from the shadows and followed by Zero's grandfather, Alexander Omega:

Kanjer(grins): These criminals are diseases, Piccolo. Someone has to **exterminate** them.

Alexander: That's not how a Maverick Hunter should think.

Kanjer: Yeah, right. Go on. Defend your irresponsible grandson!

Piccolo:Kanjer, stop these actions. Or else we'll be forced to stop you our way.

Kanjer(activates his demon God energy): Try and stop me, Namek. I dare you.

Both Piccolo and Alexander stay in their places. "As I thought.", Kanjer said then went away from them.

"Piccolo. Go and tell the Maverick Hunters about the situation. I'll keep an eye on Kanjer and try to contact queen Laquia. She's the only one who can stop his madness.", said the Saiyan Supreme Kai and they separate in their ways.


	3. Chapter 3: Cell is Found

Chapter 3: Cell is found

Next morning, Kha told everyone about Shizumi's secret friend, and Jyuurouta was surprised; because he knew that Shizumi was living with only Jade and her mother. "Well. I think we should go pay them a visit. Maybe we get to see that mysterious friend of Shizumi.", Zero said and everyone nodded in agreement. Then, they all went to Jade's house.

Meanwhile, Cell was having breakfast with Jade and her mother and Shizumi:

Jade: So, Mr. Perfect, did you have fun watching from the shadows?

Cell: I don't know what you're talking about.

Jade: Don't try to deny it! I saw you!

Cell(enjoys teasing her): Maybe you were imagining that.

Jade: What the Hell?! Are you calling me crazy?!

Cell: Maybe.(chuckles)

Jade: Why you little...!

As she was about to chase after him, Cell felt Zero's energy getting near. "Damnit! I must hide!", he said as he stood up with a panicked look on his face. Jade looked at him with confusion and asked him what was wrong with him, and he told her that he sensed the Maverick Hunters coming to her house. "In the closet. Hurry.", she said as she helped him to get inside, "Whatever happens, don't make any sound.", Cell nodded and she closed the closet door as she heard knocking on the front door.

She opened the door and saw Jyuurouta smiling at her. "Hello, Jade-dono. Long time no see.", said the kendo leaguer. Jade let him and his friends come in. They sat in the guest room where her mother was sitting with Shizumi:

Jade: Mom. Kiwami and his friends are here.

Jade's mother: Oh, Kiwami-kun. It's been a while.

Kiwami Jyuurouta: It's nice to see you're healthy and well.

Shizumi: Auntie! Auntie! This is Kha-niichan.(pulls Kha towards the old lady)

Jade's mother: Let me see. (touches his arm)Oh, my God. He's really strong. (puts her hand on his shoulder and feels the scar that's on it)Good grief, son. Where did you get this scar?

Jade: Uh, mom? There's no need to embarrass the man with a question like that.

Kha(sighs): I got it in a battle.

Shizumi(looks at him sadly): Kha-niichan.

Anubi(whispers to Ramses): Why won't she open her eyes?

Ramses: She **can't** do it even if she wants to! Have you forgotten already?! Jyuurouta told us that she's blind, you moron!

Anubi: Okay, okay. No need to yell at me like that. Sheesh.

The Count: By the way, Mademoiselle Jade?

Jade: Yes, Excellency?

The Count: Pardon me if I am rude, but do you live with your mother and Shizumi alone in this house?

Jade(gets nervous): O-Of course, your Excellency.(laughs nervously)

Kefer: Well, that's strange. Shizumi told Kha that there's someone else living with you.

Jade: Oh, it must be her imaginary friend. You know that she's still a child.

Vegeta: That might be true. But tell me, why have I kept sensing a different energy in this house?

Double T: I can hear someone's heart beats from there.(points at the closet)

Jade(thought): We're busted!

Cell(thought): Oh, darn it!

Vegeta and Double T stand up and walk towards the closet. "Now, let's see what's behind door number 1.", Vegeta opened the door, but the closet was empty; the bio android used the instant transmission and teleported to the middle of the forest, then he went to the lake to meditate.

Back at the house, Jade let out a big sigh of relief while Vegeta and Double T felt that she was hiding something. "What are you so relieved about, woman?", Vegeta asked with anger hidden in his voice, "Vegeta! That's enough! This is her house, and you two acted rudely!", Zero yelled then apologised to Jade for the Saiyan prince's behavior. Then, Vegeta went to the back door and called Double T to train with him in the forest.

The two hunters kept jumping from tree to tree like monkeys until they reached the lake and saw the meditating android.

Vegeta had flashbacks about everything he went through with Cell. He was irritated that the monster that once killed his son is back from the dead. "Hey, Vegeta. Is that who I think it is?", asked the extremely thin sugar cane. The Saiyan prince took some time to answer, but he did anyway. "Cell. I don't know how he got out of Hell, but I'll make sure to send him back there.", he said then they both charged at him. The bug-like android sensed their presence and dodged their attack, "What the hell was that for?!", Cell shouted. The Saiyan prince and the sugarcane warrior looked at each other in confusion. Vegeta didn't want to believe the android was just minding his own business, neither did Double T. They both wanted to finish him off:

Cell: What is it that you want from me, you two?! I was just meditating in peace!

Vegeta: Oh, really?

Cell: Yes. This is exactly what happened.

Double T: Yeah, right. Go fool someone else.

Cell: You idiots! If I wanted to kill anyone, I would've destroyed that house already!(puts his hand on his mouth)

Vegeta: Oh, now I get it. You were hiding with that woman and her mother the whole time, weren't you? That explains why she was afraid when Double T and I went to the closet.

Cell(frowns): Leave her out of this, Vegeta. If you two want to burst someone, it would be only me. Got it?

Vegeta(smirks): Loud and clear. (goes Super Saiyan blue)Hey, Double T. How about we let him have it?

Double T: You read my mind.

They both attack Cell, and a furious battle begins between the three warriors.

Meanwhile at Jade's house, Shizumi gave Kha a seashell necklace with some words curved on it. The little girl put the necklace around the warrior's neck and he read the words, "Kha is my best friend ever.", he then looked at Shizumi and smiled. "Thanks, Shizumi. I'll never take it off.", he said. Then, Zero senses Vegeta's energy going beyond a normal super Saiyan and looked at the direction of the forest:

The Count: Zero.

Zero: I know, Edmond. Looks like Vegeta and Double T are making troubles.

Gold Heart: Again? These two can be a real pain in the neck sometimes.

Jade(in her mind): Oh no. That's where Cell is.

Magnum Ace: Let's go.

Trouble: Yeah! Before these two idiots destroy the forest!

Everyone went to the forest and saw Vegeta and Double T attacking the bio android. Zero was surprised to see that Cell is back to life, while Gold Heart and the leaguers were wondering who was that. "Bane", Zero said and the short sugar cane understood what he wanted. He shouted at Double T to stop and Zero did the same with Vegeta. The two warriors stopped attacking Cell and looked at their friends. The blonde hybrid stepped forward and looked up.

"Cell"

"Zero"

Everyone, except the Count and the four bosses, were shocked to see that Zero and the bio android know each other. "Okkkkkk? Now I'm confused.", Anubi said and Ramses replied: "Same here. Since when do these two know each other?"  
Kefer and Exaton kept silent and waited to see what will happen next. "It's been a while. You haven't changed at all.", said Cell while smiling at Zero. Just as Zero was about to say something, Snikki jumped in front of Zero in a childish way:

Snikki: Hey there, basket. How are you doing?

Cell: Hello Snikki.

Snikki: Hey there, basket. How are you doing?

Cell: What?! I already said hi!

Zero(chuckles): Uh oh.

Bane: You didn't answer all the question.

Cell: Huh?

Snikki: Hey there, basket. How are you doing?

Cell(sighs): Hey there, Snikki. I was fine until these two (points at Double T and Vegeta) attacked me for no reason at all!

As they were arguing, Jyuurouta sensed bad aura filling the air and frowned. "Kanjer-dono.", he whispered to himself. Right then, Cell landed in front of them and Zero introduced him to every one. "Nice to meet you all.", Cell said and bowed to Kefer and Exaton. The two pharaohs nodded as they were happy to see him too. At that very moment, everyone sensed a strong dark aura filling the air, "Oh no. He's already here.", Piccolo said then Kanjer appeared in front of them with a demonic look on his face. "Time to end this, Zero."


	4. Chapter 4: Alpha's madness

Chapter 4: Alpha's Madness

"Time to end this, Zero.", Kanjer said with a devilish grin. Everyone looked at him with shock and fear, Heart in particular was the most shocked of them. She stepped forward and said: " Kanjer, what in the world happened to you?!"

"Me? Well, nothing. I just came to correct the General's mistakes.", he answered her with a duplicated voice pointing at Zero who was glaring at him silently. At that moment, Piccolo landed next to the Egyxos warriors, "Damnit! I was too late!", he said angrily. Kha looked at Kanjer and refused to believe that the one standing in front of them was the same Kanjer they know. "Correct his mistakes? What in the name of Ra are you talking about?!", Anubi shouted in confusion while everyone looked at the element shifter, waiting for his next move:

Gold Heart: Kanjer, what are you talking about? What mistakes did Zero do?

Kanjer: Oh, you don't know? *points at Cell* Leaving him alive now is one of his mistakes!

All: *shocked*

Exaton: Absurd! This is ridiculous!

Snikki: Yeah! He didn't do anything wrong!

Kanjer: How can you tell he won't turn evil again?

Cell: I can say that the one who's turning evil now is you!

Kanjer: *laughs, his voice changes to Alpha's voice -which is almost like 20 voices speaking at once-* You think?

Zero: Kanjer, stop. This is going too far!

Kanjer: Let me tell you what's going too far. There are criminals who are still roaming free and you did nothing to stop them! I'm just cleaning your mess!  
Everyone, especially Zero, were shocked of this reaction. But the red armored young man put himself together and glared at the brunette, "Idk why are you doing this, Kanjer. However...", he powered up dangerously before continuing, "I won't let you do as you please!"

"Bring it on then!"

They began fighting each other. Right then, Jade came over with Shizumi and both girls watched with concern. "Why are they fighting each other, Jade-neechan?", the little girl asked. Jade just kept silent as she saw Kanjer throwing Zero to a might. The young General jumped back on his feet and attacked him with all his might only to get hit by a strong wave from Kanjer, "Idk why we accepted you as a General. You're weak", he said then attacked Zero once again. The blonde Saiyan warrior dodged him and they began a high speed fight only Cell and Piccolo could keep up with them. "Mighty Ra, if they keep up like this, they might destroy each other!", Horus said. Cell then ran out of patience and teleported between the two warriors and kicked them into two different directions:

Zero: *groans and gets up* Cell! What the hell are you thinking?!

Cell: You two should stop!

Kanjer: _**As if I would take orders from you!**_

Cell: Look, I'm asking you nicely. Don't make me regret it.

Topjoy: Oh. Me have a bad feeling about this, guys.

Magnum Ace: You're not the only one, Topjoy.

Anubi: This is gonna end bad, isn't it?

Kefer: *frowns* I fear so.

Kha: *notices Jade and Shizumi* What are you two doing here?!

Jade: *comes out of hiding with Shizumi* Well,...

Kiwami Jyuurouta: Jade-dono, you two must get out of here. It's too dangerous.  
Just after he said that, Cell was thrown to the ground by Kanjer, and Zero was thrown right after. "No. This is like Alex said. He's completely out of control!", said the Namekian warrior and everyone looked at him then back at Kanjer who was now in front of them. Right then, Shizumi went to him and shouted: "Stop! Why are you hurting your friends?!"  
Everyone looked at the little girl with concern. The brunette element shifter walked to her and knelt to her height, "Little girl, I don't have any friends right now.", he said then his hand turned into claws and he stabbed her in the stomach. Once he pulled it out, Shizumi fell lifeless to the ground. Jade stood shocked as she looked at the body. Kha and Cell on the other hand were boiling with anger, "Power of Egyxos!", Kha shouted turning into his super form. "You have just crossed the line, Alpha!", Cell shouted then powered up to maximum. Then, he and Kha attacked Kanjer at the same time. The element shifter kept dodging them then kicked them away. However, the Egyxos warrior and the bio-android weren't intending to lose or give up. They stood up again and attacked Kanjer with all their might while the others were watching;

Kefer: This is madness.

Mach Windy: You think? We need to help them!

Zero: No. Let them be.

All: What?!

Anubi: Are you nuts?!

Zero: No. Trust me. They're more than enough to knock sense into him.

Jade: I really hope so. *looks back to the battlefield* _Cell, please stay alive._

The battle between the two warriors and the mad Alpha continued until Kha and Cell reached near the point of exhaustion. But they were not gonna give up to him. "Give it up, you two. It's useless. You can't defeat me.", he said and Cell attacked him along with Kha.

"Not a chance, Kanjer!", the golden armored warrior said then used his chains to keep him still and his bracelet and the gem on his forehead glowed. Kanjer tried to free himself but with no use. The extra power from Kha's bracelet and gem made it impossible for him to move or teleport. "Cell! Now!", Kha shouted. Right then, the bio-android powered up to maximum and brought his hands together, "Ka...me...", he then brought them back near his side. "Ha...me...", he gathered as much energy as he could, aiming at the element shifter with anger in his eyes. ' _Shizumi. This is for you!_ ' "Ha!", he shot an enormous energy wave at Kanjer that made him fall unconscious as Kha set him free. "Wow! This Cell guy is so strong-ne!", Topjoy yelled and Heart nodded then looked at Cell. The Maverick Hunters ran to Kanjer who started waking up slowly and groaned in pain holding his head. "What...happened?", he asked and Piccolo answered him right away: "You lost control over yourself and Kha stopped you with some help from Cell."

Kanjer then looked at Cell and the others and apologized deeply for he had done. Later that day, the hunters left along with the Egyxos warriors but the leaguers stayed in the village. Particularly in Jade's house. They asked Jade how did Cell end up living with her. She was hesitant at first but Cell put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and said that it's okay. "Well, I found him in the forest. He was tired and injured so I took him in. From that day, he started helping us around the house and training to be stronger.", Jade explained. The leaguers looked at each other as they were a little confused about the whole thing. Gold Heart stood up and walked to Cell. She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled, "You're trustworthy, Cell. You proved that today when you fought Kanjer.", she said. Her words filled the bio-android with happiness. He thanked her and then Silver X went back home.

That night, Cell looked up at the sky and smiled. ' _So, this is it, huh? Shizumi. I'm sorry I couldn't play with you as I promised._ ', he thought then went to bed and closed his eyes, unaware that someone was watching him from the shadows.


End file.
